


Interregnum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [532]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When the Director is away, the mice will play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/15/2000 for the word [interregnum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/15/interregnum).
> 
> interregnum  
> The interval between two reigns; any period when a state is left without a ruler.  
> A period of freedom from authority or during which government functions are suspended.  
> Any breach of continuity in an order; a lapse or interval in a continuity.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #223 Easy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Interregnum

All of the agents who hated paperwork absolutely rejoiced when Vance or Jenny or any other Director would head to a conference and leave Gibbs as acting Director. During the interregnum that Gibbs ran the place, their paperwork was allowed to slip as he hated it as much or more than they did. You could count on Gibbs not ordering them to complete their paperwork as it made it easier for him when they didn't turn it in.

That wasn't to say that it was easy when Gibbs was in charge. He still expected the best out of you. He just didn't care about the paperwork. 

One time, Vance made the mistake of leaving Gibbs in charge for a month and he vowed to never again leave Gibbs in charge for that long. Catching up on the paperwork alone was a complete nightmare. It was definitely not easy for him after his return.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
